dd_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Drow
The drow of Faerûn are undisputed masters of the Underdark as well a scourge of surface lands. Their realms extend across the underworld, poking to the surface here and there like deadly fungi. Over the last century, they have been driven out of ancient elven dominions, taken tremendous losses in Lolth’s campaign against other drow deities, and suffered setbacks in the wake of the Spellplague. But now, united under Lolth’s authority, the drow are one of the most potent threats in the world. The center of drow power in Faerûn is the Underdark realm of Northdark, wherein lies the mighty city of Menzoberranzan. Other major drow settlements exist there as well, such as Ched Nasad. History Millennia ago, the Ilythiiri elves launched a war of conquest, battling other elven nations in Faerûn. During these clashes, the Ilythiiri called on the power of evil gods, including Ghaunadaur and Lolth. In the end, the Seldarine (the elven gods) cursed the Ilythiiri and their elven allies, making sunlight painful to them. Within months, the dhaeraow (“traitors” in Elven) retreated to the Underdark in what was named the Descent. Even after the Descent, the drow continued to wage war to claim subterranean territory. In so doing, they earned the enmity of dwarves and other underground races. Since then, drow have spread across the Underdark, bringing war, oppression, and strife to their neighbors and the surface world. They still nurse a deep grudge against the Seldarine, whom they believe cursed the drow because of jealousy of their successful ancient campaigns. Araushnee was once Corellon’s consort, the Weaver of Destiny and patron to all elves who shared her lovely dark features. But near the beginning of recorded history, she betrayed the Seldarine and attacked Arvandor with the aid of Ghaunadaur and other malevolent deities. She lost the battle and was cast into the Abyss, where she took the name Lolth, Queen of Spiders. Drow Culture Drow live in an iniquitous society ruled by a matriarchal theocracy dedicated to Lolth. Priestesses of Lolth hold the greatest authority. The female heads of noble houses, called matron mothers or simply matrons, also wield great influence, because each noble house maintains its own military forces. Such a noble is often a priestess of Lolth, but this isn’t always the case. Law No law truly governs the drow. Those who have power do as they will. A drow’s ability to act with impunity is limited only by her ability to defy others who might wish to stop her. The only authority that drow are reluctant to cross is the Church of Lolth. Even these priestesses must tread with care, though they have the right to condemn whomever they wish—harming another drow always carries the risk of retribution. Power Drow society rewards passion and authority. The ability to amass and retain personal power is the only measure of any drow’s worth. Therefore, drow settlements are full of internal struggles for dominance barely concealed under a veneer of normalcy. Subjugation of the weak and deference to the mighty are drow social norms. Slavery and abuse are also traditions. Add to these an unhealthy mix of black magic and evil religion, including blood sacrifice and trucking with fiends, and the result is an unthinkably twisted culture. Although drow do ally to aid one another in pursuing a common goal, none of them truly trust the others. Requesting aid means being in another’s debt, a potential difficulty in the future. But refusing to help—or failing in the attempt—invites vengeance or punishment. Status Advantages of birth aid some drow in their powerhungry society. Since drow society is matriarchal, females have their gender as an edge over males. Because having power makes it easier to obtain the same, those born to higher station have a leg up on their lowlier counterparts. But even the lowly struggle for what power they can acquire. Gender roles are a special issue among drow. No male is allowed to be part of Lolth’s clergy, and males are therefore shut out of the culture’s upper ranks.